Sweet Nightmares
by Nelli
Summary: AU Hermione's been having nightmares lately, but they aren't your typical nightmares. She is torn between wanting them to come true and wanting to hide from the world forever. Who is the terrifying man tormenting her dreams? Seventh Year at Hogwarts fyi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yeah, so I don't own the HP charries…I only own this pathetic attempt at a plotline that's probably been done before…sighs Oh well, here goes nothing…

A/N: Not sure who Hermione is going to get paired with…but I'll decide soon, I guess…

Chapter 1: Sweet Nightmares

_She was running through the underbrush, which was grown up around the trees. Branches hanging down from above her ripped at her clothes, scratched at her skin, leaving a mess of cotton and blood onto her soft outer layer. Her breath was labored, but she tried to remain calm and keep quiet. Her face was muddy as she ducked down, hoping she lost her pursuer moments ago. The forest was dark and she had no idea where she was, but she did have one thought coursing through her very being: stay alive; stay safe. _

_Then, two arms grabbed her from behind. Before she had a chance to scream, one hand covered her mouth; before she had the chance to scramble away, another arm wrapping around her body and pinning her arms to her side. She struggled trying to free herself, but to no avail. The strong arms turned into a strong body. "You will not run again. I will have you. Forever." The body's voice was husky and low; more of a bestial growl than an actual human tone. _

_Fear enveloped her heart; she had gotten away! How had he found her?_

_The growl chuckled. "I'm linked to you, Hermione. You are mine." He buried his face into her bushy hair, inhaling deeply. Hermione, stilled terrified, couldn't help but feel the intimacy in the gesture, to almost want to want him. Another chuckle. "That's just the hand-fasting bind working it's magic on you. But soon, we shall be one, completely. We will consummate this."_

_Hermione's fear returned. She didn't want to lose her virginity this way; not to a man forcing him to be forever bound to him. She wouldn't, couldn't let him have her._

_He conjured a table out of thin air. Arm straps and leg straps appeared on the sides of the flat wooden surface. He forced her to the table, first conjuring a gag for her mouth, then quickly tied her arms and legs to the table, forcing her onto her back. The man made her clothes disappear and reappear in a pile a few feet away; the tears started to fall. _

_He ran his hands slowly down her cheek; he kissed her tears away slowly. Hermione couldn't contain the moan from that came from deep within her soul. She didn't want him, but she could almost sense him caring about her. Though she couldn't help but think if he really loved her, cared for her, he wouldn't have to tie her down and force it._

_He groaned heavily, pulling away. "Don't think that! I care…about what we can become together. I'll make it as pleasurable as possible."_

_He stripped down and climbed up on the table. His skin was firm against hers and she whimpered at the contact. She didn't want it; she did want it…She pulled at the ropes that bound her. It only made him more frustrated. "Give into it, Hermione," his voice was sexually charged and tense with emotion. "It'll only make it easier on you." He leaned in to kiss her…_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. The sweet, torturous nightmares had been occurring for a while now. She kept feeling him, smelling him, so close to tasting him, but she had yet to see him. She was beginning to get scared of every man she knew, which was horrible, seeing as her two best friends were men. Ron would brush her arm in the corridor and she would flinch, laughing nervously. Neither of them knew what was wrong, though they could sense something was seriously bothering her. She repeatedly dodged their questions.

She didn't trust anyone anymore. She climbed out of her bed, knees shaking, still terrified and still aroused…she shook her head and got ready for her day.

He could feel her terror; he could also sense how much she desired him. He opened his eyes. "It won't be too much longer my love. Soon, I will reveal myself and you will succumb to me." He stared up toward Gryffindor Tower. "Or I will take you by force."

A/N: Let me know how it is. I like it so far…but I'm unsure if I want to continue…let me know. Nelli


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You should know…it's pretty simple…

A/N: Here's some info for you to set up the story: It's a different universe; Voldemort isn't really an issue. Getting through NEWTs is the top priority. We won't be finding out who 'he' is until MUCH later; by 'we' I mean all of us; I won't know either until it's time to reveal him. Fun, isn't it? I know I have a TON of in progress stories, but I had to write this…It's like stuck in my head, driving me crazy. This story is going to get very physical…so if you don't like that, leave. Pure and simple.

Chapter 2: Delicious Terror

He groaned in anticipation. It was almost time for her to sleep. To crawl under her warm blankets in her high tower room, waiting for the dreams to come. His anticipation terrified him; he'd never wanted a girl like this before, especially one who was so wrong for him. He shivered in delight; her dreams were the only time he could get to her, to be with her. And every damn time she ran away.

It'd had been months since he had known the feelings he felt were love. How could it not be? The constant obsession; jealousy over every little encounter with another man; the burning need to be near her; her constant terror at his 'advances.' And yet, he knew she wanted him, wanted them. He only needed to enter her dreams a few more times, to push her into his arms a little further.

He howled in frustration. He deserved more than her. He was so far above her. He kept trying to talk himself into believing that mantra, but he knew it was a lost cause. He was hooked to the bushy-haired brunette. Her face was engrained into his soul.

His mind reached out, slowly creeping up the stairs inside Hogwarts castle, toward Gryffindor Tower. Up into the common room, to the girls' dormitory. There she was, tossing and turning in her four poster bed. Her face was scrunched up in confusion and horror.

He smiled. His glamour into her mind was working. He'd been applying Wiccan traditions into his encounters with the girl, trying to throw her off his scent. So far, so good.

"Oh, tonight, my darling, we'll try something a little different," he growled in his beastly voice. He was sick of her running from him; of forcing her to be intimate. Just as he was close to getting what he wanted, she would awaken and ruin the moment when he was so close to making her his. And tonight he wanted her. Completely.

_She was running through the underbrush, which was grown up around the trees. Branches hanging down from above her ripped at her clothes, scratched at her skin, leaving a mess of cotton and blood onto her soft outer layer. Her breath was labored, but she tried to remain calm and keep quiet. Her face was muddy as she ducked down, hoping she lost her pursuer moments ago. The forest was dark and she had no idea where she was, but she did have one thought coursing through her very being: stay alive; stay safe. _

"Oh, no," she murmured in her sleep, but not awakening.

_Then, two arms grabbed her from behind. Before she had a chance to scream, one hand covered her mouth; before she had the chance to scramble away, another arm wrapping around her body and pinning her arms to her side. She struggled trying to free herself, but to no avail. "Shh," a deep, soft voice whispered. "It's alright, darling. I'll protect you."_

_She relaxed, something familiar, beautiful about the strong body behind her. She leaned into him. He removed his hand from her mouth, his arms encircling her protectively. He put his nose to her hair, inhaling deeply. She shuttered at the sensation caused by this gesture; she was safe, she was loved._

"Not…right…" Hermione's sleeping body felt tense, unlike her dream counterpart. Something felt wrong, but she couldn't figure it out. She still couldn't open her eyes.

Out on the grounds, a dark figured moaned softly, continuing a chant. "Eyes stay shut, heart stay open. Trust in what you see, let me in." If she accepted him, embraced him, he could reveal himself to her in the daylight. Her acceptance was key to their love together.

_Her hands clasped his, loving the tenderness in his embrace. He released her hands, letting his fingertips trail up her cheek. "Oh, Hermione. I've wanted you so long." He pulled her against him, and she gasped, instantly feeling that what he said was true._

_His face snuggled further into her hair, his tongue finding her ear. Touching it gently, enjoying the little sighs escaping the woman he loved. He leaned his mouth closer to her ear. "Let me show you how much."_

_He turned her around, but his face was hidden in the shadows. He pulled her toward him, kissing her in a fierce gentleness that took her breath away. Slowly, oh so slowly, his hands roamed under her shirt, fiddling with the clasp on her bra. She pulled away from, breaking the contact that was driving her insane._

"_Don't rush this…" she stepped back, still alert, waiting for whatever was chasing her._

_The man growled, pulling her to him. "You're save. I took care of it."_

_She looked up at him questioningly. How did he know what she was thinking?_

"_We've been hand-fasted, Hermione. A Wiccan wedding." His fingers traced soft circles on the skin of her back underneath her t-shirt. "I can hear your thoughts…know what you desire." He kissed her softly, biting her lower lip. His voice dropped an octave, husky with longing. "I know you want this."_

"Leave…me…alone…" Hermione whimpered into the night. She had woken up her suitemates. Lavender was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring worriedly at the girl. Parvati had run to find Professor McGonagall because neither of them could wake her.

_Hermione pulled away again, uncomfortable about the unfolding events. "Why don't I remember?"_

_He sighed heavily. "I don't know. I want you to." She could feel the disappointment cascading off of him. "I really would love for you to feel it again. The passion." He took a step toward her._

_She took a step away. No, she screamed in her head. Not until I sort this out. He growled again, so close to an animal's it shocked her. If he loved her, he wouldn't rush this. Would wait until she remembered, when she was comfortable._

"_God dammit, I do love you." He grabbed her tightly by the wrists. "It drives me crazy being away from you. My heart can't handle it anymore. I need to be inside of you. Now." _

Again, the table. The straps. It was all going to hell again. "NO, NO, NO!" he bellowed into the night. "Trust in me, my love. Give me what I dream of."

_Hermione gasped as he overpowered her with a kiss. He dragged her to the table, strapping her in. He made her clothes disappear from her body and reappear in a pile. Hermione was excited by the encounter, but disgusted at the same time. If he was her husband, if he loved her, he wouldn't be doing this._

"_You know you want this." He stripped down, pulling himself on top of her. "I will consummate this now. I'm sick of waiting."_

_Without any further declaration, he slipped his fingers down her body, wanting to feel her and taste her._

"_Stop," she moaned, deeply, contradicting herself with her own voice. _

"_You don't want me to." It was a simple statement; but when he said it, it vibrated through her brain. She did want him, she couldn't deny it anymore. But she always wanted something more from her first time._

"_Hermione," the voice was distant, urgent._

_His eyes, the only visible part of his face, got wide in shock. "No," he murmured into her neck. "Stay with me."_

"_Hermione!" the voice was closer, scaring her._

"_Who is it?" she wondered to him._

"_Ignore them." He touched more fiercely down below, making her squirm in pain._

"HERMIONE!"

She sat up in a quick, fluid motion, right into Ron's awaiting arms. She started sobbing, holding onto him for support. He placed his hand awkwardly on her back, reassuring her with his touch.

"Thank goodness!" Lavender looked relieved. "You had us so scared. It sounded like your dream was pretty horrible."

She nodded silently, the tears still coming. It wasn't the entire truth. What was horrible was how delicious the touch of her attacker's skin had felt; how much she had wanted to stay with him there until he tried to force her. He was scary; he was seductive. He wanted her; she was his. And now she knew it.

"Miss Granger, I believe you and I need to have a talk." Hermione had just noticed the Deputy Headmistress in the corner, next to a shaking Parvati. Harry was leaning by the door, staring over the rim of his glasses at her, appraising her state of being. She buried her face further into Ron's shoulder.

"Professor, can't it wait until morning? Look at how terrified she looks." Hermione smiled at Ron's concern, and held him tighter. She could feel his face warm, knowing he turned beet red.

"I think not." And with that, she signaled for Hermione to follow.

Hermione sighed reluctantly, untangling herself from Ron's warm embrace. She thanked him with a smile and walked out the door after McGonagall. She paused at Harry, looking straight into his eyes. Her gaze said it all: help me. He nodded and she knew he would use his powers to go into her mind when she spoke to McGonagall. She would let him; he was the only one she thought she could trust.

"DAMMIT!" He thundered around in the darkness. He'd been so close. She had hesitated, but she was so close to accepting him into her. They were so close to his ultimate goal: owning her heart, body, and soul. He smiled slightly; tonight hadn't been a total loss. He now knew that he could get to her, own her. He just had to be patient.

"Ah, a virtue." His mind followed her to McGonagall's office. "A few more nights of this delicious terror, and you'll be mine…forever."

His low voice echoed in her head, and she shivered at the voice she thought she heard…

A/N: yes? No? Maybe? Hmm…r/r


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, this is fun…We're all still trying to figure out who it is…:D But first to all of you have added this story to their alerts: diamondsr4evr, jasmine-leigh, and supernaturalmuse thank you! I appreciate it!

Brazuca- I have decided it is not Fenrir Greyback, although, that was a great idea.

Jasmine-leigh- Not Snape either…that pairing has been done so much, I want to try something new!

Supernaturalmuse- You are going to have to wait and see what's up with Ron and 'Mione. I'm sorry you're going insane 

So, I guess without a further adieu, the next chappie!

Chapter 3: Intoxicating Fears

"I think it's time we had a few words," Harry plopped his bag down on the table across from Hermione, looking at her expectantly. "What has been going on with you?"

Hermione feigned innocence and met his gaze. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, his left brow rising above his squint. "You may have been able to convince McGonagall, but don't forget," he leaned in conspiratorially, "I saw into your mind. Who is he?" He sat back in his chair, relaxing, waiting for her to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

Hermione sighed heavily, placing her head in her hands. "I don't know who he is, Harry." She glared at him when he scoffed at her words. "I don't. He's been terrorizing me for a few weeks now."

Harry's eyes softened as he watched her face contort between sadness and another unknown emotion. "Your eyes say otherwise…" He trailed off and looked down the table. Everyone was at lunch between lessons. Hermione had been given the day off by McGonagall's instructions; it looked like she had been at the Gryffindor table since that morning. Ron was sitting down at the other end of the table; his eyes kept roaming down the table to Harry and Hermione. He was so worried about her, but since the previous night's hug, he had been too nervous to ask how she was doing, so Harry had said he'd talk to her.

Hermione sighed again. "He's scary…but he's seductive, too." Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I want to get away, but I don't. It's like this huge oxymoron I can't get away from."

"Hey," Harry's voice softened as he grasped her hand. She stared at their interlocked fingers on the table top as Harry rubbed his thumb on the soft skin of the back of her hand. He didn't know what to say to her to make her calm down. He'd never had a stalker in his dreams before…Voldemort didn't really count. He was more of a mortal enemy than a stalker, anyway. So he said the only thing he could think of: "Ron and I will look after you."

Hermione laughed hollowly. "What can you and Ronald do?" She pulled her hand back, hugging herself. "He only comes at night, Harry. When I'm alone. Sleeping." She looked him straight in the eye. "How can you protect me from my subconscious?"

"Hermione, we both know that this is something magically enhanced. No one can have the same exact dream over and over for three weeks straight. We'll find him and we'll make him stop. Do you have any ideas as to who it could be?"

Hermione's locks went flying in all directions as she shook her head at Harry's question. "I haven't really had anyone come tell me they love me lately." Hermione's face flushed as she glanced down at Ron. He caught her gaze and turned bright red; he returned his attention to Neville and Seamus.

Harry smiled. "Why don't you just ask him out, 'Mione?"

"Harry, I'm in no state to be seeing anyone. This mystery man his wreaking havoc on my mental state. I don't think I could get involved with anyone anyway." She left it at that as she stood and headed out of the Great Hall.

Ron got up from where he was sitting and went to sit next to Harry. "What did she say? Does she know who it is?"

Harry shook his head, eyes still on the door Hermione had just left through. "We've got to find out who he is soon, Ron."

"I know. We can't let him have her." Ron's eyes got cloudy.

Harry stood and glanced out at Ron. "He already has her: he has her interest. It won't be much longer until he has more than that." Harry walked away.

Ron glared off into space. "No one will have my 'Mione. Except me," he murmured under his breath.

"Oh, what a funny boy," he drawled, hearing Ron's last words. "He thinks she's his. I know I have her heart. It won't be much longer. She will be mine."

He turned his attention up to the library. At a table, in the middle of two dusty shelves of books, sat the most beautiful sight for him to behold: Hermione, head on her hands, her back slowly rising and falling. Her beautiful eyes were closed; it was time for their date. _Only once more darling,_ he thought to himself_ and you will be all mine._

He heard in his mind the door to the library slid shut. His attention turned to the door. Ron was standing there, craning his neck around, looking for the sleeping beauty three aisles away. He rushed through the aisles, eyes on alert, glancing here and there. Soon, he found her, and rushed to her, shaking her gently.

"'Mione? Wake up." He pushed her hair away from her face, brushing her cheek slightly.

She jumped slightly. Glancing around her, she noticed Ron beside her. She smiled at him sweetly. "Hmm?"

He returned her smile, pulling a chair beside her at the table. He held onto her hands. "You shouldn't fall asleep alone."

"Are you suggesting I sleep with you?" Hermione had no idea what made her say such a coy thing to him; ever since these intoxicating, seductive fears had developed from her nightmares, she'd been feeling very flirtatious and looking for an outlet. It was about time she let her feelings for Ron show.

His face flushed as red as his hair as he stammered for something to say. "That's not…you don't…but you shouldn't…I didn't…" He swallowed the lump in his throat sharply. Then braving a look straight into her deep eyes, "If that's what we need to do."

Hermione smiled and leaned toward the red-head. She slowly closed her eyes, puckering her lips slightly. Ron mirrored her movements, squeezing her hands lightly. The kiss was magnetic; an instantaneous jolt of electricity shot through them both. Their kiss deepened; Ron's hands moved up to her neck, pulling her closer. Hermione was almost on his lap, eagerly increasing the pressure of her lips on his. He tasted sweeter than Pumpkin Pasties. He was getting more drunk off their sweet, grasping embraces than on butterbeer.

They broke apart. Hermione was breathing heavily. Ron was working as quickly as he could to pull her closer, not wanting them to linger on this momentary break, but to focus on the things they could be doing. "Oh, Hermione. I've wanted you for so long."

Something clicked in Hermione's head. She'd heard that before…_he_ had said it the night before. She pulled away from Ron, trembling in fear. She had been wondering at her recent wants; wanting to touch him, to taste him. It all made sense now.

"Stay away from me," she growled.

Ron came out of his hormonal auto-drive. "Wha?"

"Don't come near me ever again, Ronald. I don't want to see you anymore." And, she ran from him without explaining what had just happened.

Ron leaned his elbows on the table, propping his face into them. "Women…"

"All my work…it almost all came to nothing!" He was fuming; if someone got to Hermione before he could, it would put him back at the beginning. Thank God Ron had said what he had. Granted, it was a common statement men made when they'd been sexually attracted to a woman for a long time. But that did not stop him from being extremely pissed about the whole situation: his love, his woman, his world was almost taken from him. He would have to work harder to insure that Hermione would be his.

He followed her to her room, where she was still trembling. "A few more days darling…then we'll be together forever."

A/N: I don't know how much longer this will be…but I think I may have decided who I'm going to make it…You'll all probably be so mad at me…lol…I'm also sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others…I just wanted to update…the next one will be better, promise! XO Nelli


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Torturous Desires

Hermione was a jittery mess. For the last three days, she had been performing all kinds of charms on herself to keep her conscious and awake. She had avoided Ron wherever necessary, making Harry look completely confused at the both of them; Ron could only shrug and look frustrated while Hermione would purse her lips and shake her head only once to ensure he did not ask questions.

She was sitting alone in the common room. Everyone else was down at dinner. No one was missing her…except, perhaps… She put down her Transfiguration homework that had only been completed halfway and nibbled on her lower lip. She had not allowed her thoughts to wander to her nightmarish admirer, but tonight she felt very lonely and very competent in dealing with the nightmares she used to have. It was always the same thing; the dark forest, her subconscious self was always running scared from someone, and then, he would appear and strap her down and try to take advantage of her.

Hermione flushed at the thought of sex. She was still a virgin and very much a modest girl. She would never consider even masturbating. Her breathing became shallow and rapid; there was something sexy about being forced into the act, as well as scary.

"How you holding up?"

The voice startled her and made her feel incredibly guilty at the dirty thoughts running through her mind. She turned around and came face to face with her good friend Harry. She smiled at him. "I've been better, but thanks for asking."

He returned her smile and sat down next to her on the couch in front of the fireplace. He sighed. "So what do you want me do to help you?"

Hermione sighed as well, and slid a hand through her hair, stopping it on her cheek so she could lean on it comfortably. "I'm not sure exactly. I am sure that it's not Ron, no matter what I believed a few days ago. He's not quite that apt at magic. But I have no clues as to who it could be…I don't know why anyone would want to take the trouble with me because I'm not that attractive."

Harry laughed. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Mione. You're a really pretty girl." His eyes clouded slightly. "Are you always so scared in your dreams?"

Hermione remembered back a few nights ago when she had let Harry into her thoughts and let him see the chase she always envisioned. She smirked at him. "Well, I haven't slept in three nights…what does that tell you?"

He whistled softly and reached out to her. She gave him her hand and turned herself to face him. He squeezed her hand gently. "I am so sorry."

She smiled sweetly at him. "It's not your fault, Harry." She tried to pull her hand away; she did love Harry, but it was a familial type of love and the way he was holding her hand was too intimate, making her uncomfortable. He didn't let go.

"I don't think you understand; I'm sorry I make you so scared." His voice slowed and deepened to a predatory growl.

Suddenly, she was transported back to the woods. She could hear it in his voice now; little bits of light reflecting off his face showing a familiar friendly face in a ferocious snarl; she could feel it in his touch. She blinked and was back in the common room, Harry still holding her hand. She gasped at him.

"All this time and it was you!" She tried to pull away, but he just held her tightly, pulling her closer, letting his lips caress her skin.

He let a moan escape his lips as he touched her, enjoying the feel of her flesh near his. "I'm sorry, my darling…I tried to fight it. You're not exactly what I had in mind for the love of my life, what with my dealings with Cho and Ginny." He grimaced as he said it, realizing he wasn't at all sounding like a lover but a snotty jerk. "I apologize, but you must understand…together we would be so amazing. So powerful. With your knowledge and my skills…can't you imagine!"

Hermione wriggled and struggled; when did he get so strong? Quickly, Harry was laying her back onto the couch and sliding slowly on top of her. He was raining kisses all over her face, neck, arms, anywhere where skin was exposed. Hermione wanted to fight, to yell at him for scaring her so, to slap him for practically raping her a few dozen times, but she couldn't seem to fight how good it felt to be in his arms or how wonderful his kisses felt on her skin. Each caress made her feel so sexy and exotic, she wanted more and more; eventually she was kissing him back.

He moaned as her tongue entered his mouth, testing the waters. He had wanted this for so long, and yet, he had never tried the direct approach. He pulled away and said as much and instantly regretted it. Hermione pushed him away, slapped him across the face and cursed at him horribly.

"Stay away from me, Harry Potter. I never want to speak to you again. And I'm finding a way to keep you out of my dreams once and for all." Then she thundered upstairs to her dorm.

Harry groaned inwardly. How could he mess things up so badly when he was only minutes away from consummating the thing…making her his forever…he would have to find a way to take control of this situation, this torturous desire, once and for all and make Hermione his bride…

a/n: do you hate me? Like, really? It's going to get dirty next chapter…be prepared… ~nelli~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Disastrous Longing

Hermione looked like she'd been through hell. She went to the library every day, desperately trying to find something, anything, to keep Harry out of her dreams so she could get some much needed rest. It had been nearly two weeks without a good night's sleep; if she did sleep, she forced herself to wake up before any damage could be done. She had been deliberately ignoring Harry, and in turn, Ron. She wanted so much to confide in him, but she doubted he would believe her.

This thought was running through her head as she sat in the library at her usual table, hair flying in every direction and looking like it desperately needed washed. Her clothes were rumbled and she had a stain on her skirt. She yawned widely, staring at the page in front of her. Her eyes were flickering when she heard someone approach her table. She looked up, ready to defend herself against her nightly attacker to see Ron standing there, looking sheepish.

"Hey, 'Mione. How are you?" His voice was small and he was trying very hard to not run in the opposite direction, he was so scared she would hit him or swear at him again.

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "I've been better, Ronald." She sighed and gestured for him to sit across from her, which he quickly did before she changed her mind. "How are you?"

Ron ran a hand through his red hair. "Ditto. Harry's been avoiding me, you've been avoiding me. No one's told me what's going on." He said it like a statement rather than a question, so she didn't answer back. She still wasn't ready to talk about it. "I really wish I knew what I had done to you. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Hermione said in barely a whisper. Her smile grew stronger. The moment was broken when she yawned heavily once again.

Ron leaned across the table and brushed a wild strand of hair out of her face. "How long has it been since you've had a decent rest, then?" He moved his hand over to hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Weeks." She gestured to the books in front of her. "I've been looking everywhere for a way to keep him out, but there's nothing I can find that will help. Nothing about dream conjuring, or spells that can make it possible. I wish I could speak with him, just to find out how he does it." _But I know Harry'll never tell me, _she finished in her head.

"Maybe it will help if you think about what he says to you in the dreams," Ron replied, looking grave as he stood and moved to the chair beside her. He retook her hand. "I think you should walk me through it and we'll try together to figure it out. Two heads are better than one."

Hermione saw the desperation in his eyes and felt closer to him than she had in months; it was a look she had so often lately. "I guess it's worth a shot," she muttered. She pushed the open book away from her. "Alright," she cleared her throat. "It always starts the same: a dark night, I'm running from something I can't see or remember. I get scratched by twigs and branches hanging in my path. Then he shows up. Tells me he loves me, that he needs me, that I complete him." She felt that longing she always got when Harry first started to confess his love, before it turned disastrous. "I believe he says something about a Wiccan wedding, a handfasting, but I can't really remember if that's what it's called or not. Then he says because of it he can read my mind, know what I feel and think. He gets angry when I don't want to rush into anything," her face flushed as she considered the best word, "sexual with him. Then he ties me down and tries to make me have sex with him. I always wake up before he gets very far."

Ron's face had blanched to white as he listened, his mouth set in a grim line. How anyone could find pleasure in forcing someone to have sex with them was beyond him. He had thought about sleeping with Hermione all the time when he was alone, but it always consisted of a lot of snuggling and heated make-out sessions, as opposed to rough and ragged fucking. He reached over and put his hand behind her neck, pulling her gently until her head was on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed up and down her long arms.

Hermione held back sniffles. She had no idea how she could have thought it was Ron who was entering her dreams, forcing her to do things she wasn't ready for. He had always been sweet and gentle; she knew, in her heart, being with him sexually would be much different from her encounters with Harry in the night. She snuggled closer to him, taking comfort in his warm embrace.

When Hermione finally sat up, she stretched, rubbing her neck softly. She and Ron had fallen asleep holding each other, Ron leaning back precariously on his chair, she leaning into him. She looked around, realizing it was extremely dark outside and that they had been asleep for some time. She smiled at Ron's softly snoring form, realizing how safe she had felt and how she had not had any bad dreams to speak of. Hermione stood up and got closer to him, kissing him softly on the lips.

Almost instantly, he was kissing her back. When she pulled away, he grinned lazily up at her. "Hey, 'Mione. What happened?" He stretched his back and then reached over, pulling her onto his lap.

She snuggled her face back into the soft spot where his neck and shoulder met. "We fell asleep."

Ron's pulse raced when her warm breath hit his skin. Ignoring the sensations coursing through his bloodstream, he instead continued talking. "Any bad dreams?" His breath was slow as he tried desperately to keep his feelings under control.

Hermione smiled at him, pulling her face from the crook of his neck. "Not a one. I think sleeping with you helps, but it won't be long until he finds a way around it." She sighed heavily and began to turn away. "I need to keep working."

Ron turned her back to him, not letting her escape. "What you need is to rest. C'mon, we'll go up to the Common Room by the fire and that way people don't think we're up to something else." His ears turned bright read.

Hermione let him lead her to the Common Room and the sofa by the fireplace where Harry had revealed himself. When Ron took charge of her, it wasn't a possessive disturbing intensity, but a sweet, caring one. She watched as he pushed himself back against the back of the sofa and motioned for her to lie down in front of him, so they were spooning. The safe, warm feeling returned when Ron rewrapped his arms around her.

Hermione turned her head slightly so she could see Ron's silhouette in the firelight. "Ron?"

"Hmm?" Ron's eyes remained closed but he turned his face toward her so she knew he was listening.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

Ron smiled at her and squeezed her tightly. "My pleasure, love." He nuzzled into her hair, smelling it softly.

Meanwhile, up in their room, Harry was fuming. He had been watching in Hermione's head. Whenever she fell asleep with his best friend, it blocked his efforts to get into her dreams. He couldn't very well tell Ron to leave her alone so he could finish his work; Ron had no idea and Hermione had no intention of telling him. Well, neither did he. The longer it could stay between them, the better. He had to find a way to incapacitate Ron long enough to finish what he started. Being with her was all that mattered to him, it was his all-consuming goal. He hadn't wanted to hurt his best friend, but he had seen for the last few days that Ron's resolve was building to get to her; he just hadn't been fast enough.

"I will have her, Weasley," he muttered into the dark, turning his thoughts from the two forms on the sofa downstairs who were cuddling in a way infinitely more intimate than the sex scenes he had tried to play out. His heart iced over as he felt more than saw Hermione's flustered state and her flirtatious behavior. It was killing him, but Ron's efforts would all be in vain. Harry'd have her sooner or later…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, I was asked by Monnbeam, what Harry's motivation was to get Hermione…I thought I had made it not supremely clear, but enough to continue the story, but I just reread every chapter and realized I didn't really go into too much detail where Harry's feelings are concerned…I basically just kept repeating over and over how he needed to be with Hermione and have sex with her…So this chapter, I'm going to try to delve into Harry a little more and get set-up for the final showdown…hope it helps! :D

Chapter 6: Feverish Obsession

Harry stood alone in the Room of Requirement. He was alone a lot lately. He'd go to class, and then as soon as it was over, he would disappear. Not that anyone noticed. His two friends, if you could call them that, were too busy with each other to notice him wandering off by himself. Ron was at Hermione's side constantly now. For nearly two weeks, the two of them would cuddle by the fire, talking animatedly about any and everything, and then fall asleep holding one another. Harry's heart broke every time he couldn't see her in her dreams…

He sighed, running his hands through his shaggy black hair in frustration. Why, oh why, did it have to be Hermione?

It had started back on September 1st, when he met his friends at King's Cross Station to return to Hogwarts. They'd all hugged each other hello, but when Hermione's arms went around him, his stomach lurched unexpectedly. He decided it was just excitement at seeing her again after three long months. But then, on the train, she laughed at something Ron had said, and all at once Harry felt jealousy for Hermione's attention to his other friend, ecstatic joy at hearing her laugh, attraction to the sound of her voice, arousal at just the thought of her, and guilt that he felt that way about a friend. He'd gone into a daze seeing her smile. He found himself staring at her incessantly, but he shook himself out of it feverishly. He had no idea what was coming over him, but it was terrifying…and exciting.

The next week had been a haze: a haze of Hermione. He found himself smelling her shampoo on the air and turning expectantly just before she'd enter a room. He noticed the little movement in her hips from side to side as she walked; it wasn't exactly the strut of a model, but the movements gave him a strange feeling of arousal that was almost predatory. He started to notice that she was indeed a woman, with curves and breasts and long, lean legs. He'd find excuses to touch her during class assignments; little things like handing her equipment or practicing palmistry became ploys to touch her soft, ivory skin.

The week turned into a month. Harry was obsessed with her. He hid it well; he asked her questions like he normally would, about her day and homework assignments, never letting on that below the surface he was a rage of hormones and nerves. He tried to convince himself that while she was attractive, his intense emotions were just because he knew how smart she was and how much her intelligence could contribute to his final battle with Voldemort, whenever it took place. He knew it was a lie, but he used it to reason with himself. He couldn't accept the fact that he lusted after his best friend without a reason to help himself…she was just too good of a friend to just _want_.

He went to the Restricted section of the library one night, trying desperately to find something, anything, to help him end the feelings he had for Hermione. Instead, he had found a book on dream walking. It was pretty basic: you just needed something from the person you wanted to visit the dreams of, like hair or a piece of clothing, and mixed it with a few simple ingredients. You had to begin it on the new moon and let it sit for three nights. Then, focusing on the person, you just pretended to walk through the space between the two of you until you slipped into their head. Then you could create whatever you wanted, and the person would be forced to experience it with you. Unfortunately, you could not force their actions; they got to decide for themselves how they reacted, thus Hermione's constant disruptions. He had read more about it, discovering that after long term use, you could follow the person all day and see whatever they saw whenever you wanted. And, whatever happened in the dream world you created, came to be in the real world. He had found his way to win her heart.

Harry started small: he created dreams that were similar to everyday things, things he thought she would dream about without his help. He took her to classes, sat with her in Hogsmeade, walked with her in the Forbidden Forest. They talked about small, insignificant things. He couldn't force her to do anything, but he could test things and gear reactions. One night, he kissed her cheek. She had laughed at him and continued their discussion on dangerous potion ingredients. Another night, he'd asked her to marry him. She had looked shocked, but said it was possible that one day she might take him up on it, hinting that it would only happen if Ron never asked her.

But then, on a night only two months ago, he had tried to make love to her. Actual love. He had hidden himself in shadows, touching her gently, holding her closely. They didn't actually do the deed, but they had kissed and caressed enough for him to feel confident in himself and in the possibility of them. He became bolder, trying different things, and at one point nearly raping her. And then the nightmares began. They always started the same, with her running from him. No matter how many different scenarios he planned for them, she would sense him taking over and her subconscious would reject him.

Oh, how he had tried! He wanted her, not just physically, but to touch her soul. To literally make love to her and have her be his forever. He never wanted anyone so badly and the fact that it was one of his best friends only made it worse. He knew he could be himself around her and she wouldn't judge. He just had to convince her, once and for all, that he was the one she needed to be with…then the pitiful aching he felt all the time would disappear.

That's where the Room of Requirement came in. A day or two ago, Harry paced the hallway, thinking _I need a place where I can make Hermione mine_. The door appeared and he entered the room. Inside, there was a huge four poster bed with silk sheets and overstuffed pillows. There was a table, set for two people to have a romantic dinner. Soft music was coming from an enchanted harp in one corner. Candles lit up everything. There were bouquets of flowers everywhere. And, there was an emergency box which contained velvet ropes for tying a struggling body to the bed, a gag to keep screams from being heard, and a little vial of potion whose properties were unknown to Harry.

The thoughts of forcing Hermione to do anything killed him. But, if she left him no choice…he had to do something soon. He peeked into her mind, hoping he wasn't too late. She was smiling at Ron, who smiled adoringly back. He didn't notice anything unusual so he went back over the troubling memory.

Harry had seen Ron in the dormitory earlier, in one of his brief interludes without Hermione. He had been showing something to Seamus and Dean. When Harry had stepped over for a closer look, Ron had smiled at him and showed him eagerly: it was a ring. Harry had swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked Ron square in the eyes.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" He hoped and prayed his friend- and adversary- would say no.

Ron laughed. "Not exactly." He looked down at the small white gold band that had hearts etched into it. "It's a promise ring. Like an engagement for an engagement." His smile was wide. "I want to marry her, but I want us to be together for a while first. I've loved her for so long, Harry. I can't stand the thought of being without her."

Harry had congratulated him and wished him luck, then ran straight to the very room in which he currently stood. He knew exactly how Ron felt, though he also had guilt: guilt over wanting the woman his best friend loved and guilt over torturing her so maniacally the last few weeks. He had one chance, just one more shot to make things right and get her back. He just desperately hoped it worked…

A/N: Was that at all helpful? I hope so…I don't know if I can make it any clearer, but I can sure try if I have to! :D R/R! ~Nelli~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Maddening Adoration

Hermione had not been this happy for months. Harry was nowhere to be found, in her subconscious, or in her waking hours. Ron had finally admitted to caring for her, and she did the same to him. They were practically inseparable and everyone would share secret smiles as they walked by, obviously thinking "Finally."

And yet, a part of her ached. She missed the dreams she'd been having, only slightly. Yes, Ron was the sweetest, dearest person she had ever met; she loved him immensely. But gone was the intense passion, the maddening adoration, which had driven so many of Harry's nightly encounters in her mind. She was by no means sorry to see the nightmares go, but on the other hand, she desperately wanted to feel the heat that fueled his touch and the hunger so evident in his arms. If only Ron would hold that way, just once, she wouldn't be having the mutinous feelings…

She sighed and continued on her way to the library to catch up on some homework. Her studies fell behind because of all the problems she'd been having with sleep, and then her time with Ron furthered the problem. She needed to buckle down and get in some much needed work, or she would fail her last year at Hogwarts. Heading straight for her usual table, the one so many knew as hers, she stopped short when she noticed the person already there, anticipating her arrival.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said, a hint of a smile on his lips. He looked horrible: his glasses sat askew on his face, his clothes were disheveled, and his usually messy hair looked worse than ever before.

Terror and compassion ripped through simultaneously. She debated on running swiftly out the door, but Harry's appearance won over her heart and she slowly sat down across from him, careful to keep out of his reach. Nervously, she cleared her throat. "Hello, Harry." Her voice was calm and curt, but her heart was racing wildly in her chest.

Harry glanced down at her hands, which were folded on the very edge of the table. "Anything new?" he probed. He didn't want to give Ron away if he hadn't given her the ring yet; after all, he was still his friend and didn't want to ruin the surprise. He also didn't want to tell her for fear of seeing her get excited, causing him to lose all hope.

Hermione shrugged at him and looked away. "Just doing some homework." She glanced back at him quickly and his heart rose. "You look like death."

He chuckled nervously. "I've had trouble sleeping lately."

Hermione's mood turned dark. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Her voice became cool and sarcastic. "Can't seem to find anyone else's sleep to ruin?"

Harry's smile disappeared and was instantly replaced by a look of supreme hurt. "I never intended to cause you nightmares. I just got impatient one night, and I almost…" He couldn't bear to say the word 'rape' out loud. "Well, I almost forced you. And then, after that, your subconscious would sense when I took over. No matter what kind of nice situation I planned, it would become this horrible nightmare."

Hermione stared, aghast. "You mean to tell me that you've been entering my dreams _before_ the nightmares started?" She scowled at him. "That's just…rude," she finished lamely, when no other word would enter her thoughts. After a few minutes, it was she who felt hurt, violated. "Why?" she whispered.

Harry wanted to comfort her, but knew the effort would be futile. He needed to explain himself to her, try and sensibly remove any memory of the dreams from her mind with words of love and longing. "When I saw you at the train station in September, I felt differently than before." He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of the right words to explain the delicate situation. "I noticed the woman you'd become…beautiful, sexy, feminine…" he sighed and continued. "I tried to brush the feelings away, talking myself into believing that I just wanted you to help me be victorious over Voldemort-"

"That's why you said we could be so powerful together," she muttered.

Harry nodded. "You're so smart, Hermione, much more so than me…I thought by talking myself into believing I was just being a selfish jerk, it would make the feelings seem grotesque and I could stop. But it turned into an obsession." He looked away, hating to own up to his own weakness. "I could smell you before you entered a room, sense your feelings without asking, find excuses to brush against you in what seemed like harmless encounters. Anything to fight the hungry arousal I seemed to always get when you were around."

Hermione flushed at the statement. While she was slightly flattered at all the things he tried to hide, she felt extremely dirty listening. Ron would not have been happy with the conversation at hand.

Harry's heart nearly stopped as she blushed. God, could she be anymore gorgeous? Every fiber within him wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss her passionately, something he had not done in so very long. He fought his emotions, struggling to continue the story. "I went to the Restricted section one night to find a cure for my problem, before I couldn't fight it anymore. Instead, I found a way to go to you and test different ways of being with you." He told her about all the dreams he manifested before the nightmares, of kissing her and proposing, of the talks they had. He looked at her hopefully, wondering if she remembered.

Hermione, knowing what he wanted to hear, shook her head slowly. "I don't remember any of that, Harry. Just the nightmares."

Harry looked crestfallen. "What I manifested you must have forgotten upon waking up. But the nightmares you remembered because it was your subconscious's way of fighting back. I should have been more patient!" He slammed a fist onto the tabletop. "I had just waited so long already…I didn't think anything bad would happen…I blew it…" He flattened his fist and laid his head down on his open hand.

Hermione sat there quietly, watching Harry torment himself over his mistakes. Her heart went out to him, but she didn't really want to encourage him. If she did, he would think there was hope. And while she definitely missed the intensity of their meetings, she couldn't do that to Ron, whom she loved so much.

Almost as quickly as he put his head down, he popped back up. "Would you go on a real date with me?" He interrupted her before she could say no. "I know you're with Ron, and I don't want to break you up because he's my friend, but I have to know where this will go…" His eyes pleaded with her. "Just one night, just us, before you choose him. Please?" Desperation, longing, hope all stared back at her.

Hermione bit her lip and considered. If she did do this with Harry, maybe it would put a stop to this once and for all. Her dreams would be _hers_ again. "Not a word of it to Ron?" She wanted to protect the man she loved; she didn't want him to know his best friend had been the one to torture her for so long. But she also felt like Harry: she wanted to see if this attraction he had for her led to something more…

Harry nodded eagerly. "You have my word, Ron will never know."

After a few more moments of deliberation, Hermione agreed. "Tonight, seven o'clock. This is your only chance, Harry."

Harry's face lit up happily. "Of course. Understood. Meet me in the hallway beside the Room of Requirement. We won't get noticed that way."

Hermione nodded her understanding and stood up. "Later, then." As she walked away, she instantly regretted what she had agreed to. He had terrorized her for months and yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that they had something more here. Letting confusion overtake her, she walked to the Common Room to get ready for her date, hoping like mad Ron was off with someone else and wouldn't see her go…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fanatical Temptation

Hermione had resisted the urge to dress up too much. She didn't want to encourage any bad behavior. However, it was a date and the girly side of her won. She wore a simple dress with spaghetti straps and an empress waistline. It accentuated her chest with its shallow V-neck, and hid her hips, which she hoped would keep Harry at bay. Her ballet flats were a pale pink, the same color as the roses on her skirt. Her hair was partially up, off her face. She decided against any make-up, not wanting to look like she was trying too hard to impress him.

At ten minutes to seven, she walked silently to the Common Room. The room was pretty empty still, with most of Gryffindor Tower still in the Great Hall. She had told Ron she was going to be studying all night in her room, so he couldn't distract her. It didn't raise any suspicions, but had earned her a puppy dog pout. She had laughed, and told him he'd be fine without her, but inside, the pout spoke volumes to her guilty heart. Regret again washed over her, but she had brushed it away. Ending this tonight was what mattered most; then she and Ron could have a future.

She slowly made her way up to the Room of Requirement. She saw Harry as she approached, looking handsome in a dark suit jacket and trousers. His dress shirt was also as dark as his hair, and he had worn no tie. It seemed she was the only one who had not wanted to appear to be overdoing it. She smiled weakly at him when she came to a stop by the door he had conjured up. "Hello."

The wind slipped out of him; she left him breathless with her beauty. His heart hammered in his chest, desire almost overtaking him. _Patience_, he thought, _you'll have your way tonight._ He knew the room he had imagined the night before was the perfect romantic setting. And, if she still had any defenses, well, he most definitely could force her tonight since she couldn't wake up from reality. It was a last resort, but he was sure as the evening progressed, his patience would disappear and he would have to make Hermione see reason…but that was a thought for later.

Harry opened the door for her. "You look wonderful. Please, after you." He ushered her inside, then followed after. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm once he closed the door, which instantly disappeared.

As Harry led her to the table set for two, Hermione looked nervously at where the door had been. "Um, Harry? How will we get out?"

Harry brushed her comment aside with a wave his hand as he held out her chair for her to sit. "Details. We'll worry about it after dinner." He circled around the table and sat down. As soon as he had, food appeared on their plates. "Chicken kiev with steamed vegetables." He smiled. "I know it's one of your favorites. And for dessert, raspberry cheesecake."

Hermione smiled at him. He had done well choosing things for dinner that she would enjoy. The thoughtfulness of the gesture seemed so unlike the man in her dreams. It amazed her that someone could have the sweet gentleness that she felt was necessary for love, as well as the raw passion that excited her so much.

They ate quietly, the only noises being the sound of the harp and the clink of dinnerware. Harry wasn't really paying attention to his food; his focus was on the enchanting creature across from him. His eyes drank her in hungrily. It seemed like an eternity since he had watched her so closely. And now that she knew of his feelings, he didn't feel the need to look away every time she felt him staring.

"What's the matter?" His staring was making her uncomfortable; she felt like a steak being dangled in front of a starving lion.

"You're just incredibly lovely," he murmured. His hand reached out and grasped her free on, lying on the table. His thumb ran over the back of it softly. "I've missed you so much."

Hermione blushed severely, trying- and failing- to pull her hand away. She didn't know if she should apologize or yell at him. After all it was his own fault. If he had just come to talk to her, tried this approach from the beginning, things might have been different. Now she was nearly certain that she would leave here, return to Ron, and love him for the rest of her life. He didn't have the intense passion Harry had, but then again, the two of them hadn't let their feelings get the better of them yet. He could very well send the same wonderful chills down her spine that Harry did.

"Would you care to dance?" Harry asked, after drinking in more of her.

Hermione shrugged and placed her napkin on the table, standing up. Harry followed suit and drew her to him. He still had a hold on one of her hands, so she placed the other on his shoulder. Harry didn't like the distance, so he pulled her closer, letting his free hand rest on the small of her back. She was so close now that her arm draped across his shoulders. She could feel his breath on her ear, sending shivers throughout her body. Slowly, she relaxed and moved her face so they were touching, cheek to cheek. Harry's eyes shut in ecstasy. He knew much more of her body swaying so close to his and he would lose control.

Wanting to test the waters, he turned his mouth toward hers. The kiss was gentle, probing. The difference between this kiss and Ron's blew her mind; they were both gentle, but Ron's felt safe, warm, and loved, while Harry's was still insistent, still controlling. She wanted to break contact, but her body wasn't listening. She felt strange; her mind was reeling and her knees were weakening.

Harry picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her on the covers gently. He moved beside her, letting his fingers make trails of fire all over her skin. He leaned over and whispered into her hair. "How do you feel, my darling?"

Hermione tried to focus on him, but her vision was blurring. "I'm…I'm not really sure." She felt disoriented, but aroused. Her mind couldn't decide whether to pass out or give in. "I'm dizzy. I can't focus," she murmured. She tried to move her hand to his cheek, wanting desperately for an unknown reason to touch him, but her limbs were no longer working. "I can't move."

_Ah, so that's what the potion did_. Harry had spiked her drink before her arrival, hoping the drugs were slow, so he could try to persuade her in more gentle terms to be with him. However, since they were fast-acting, he could now reveal his plan and she couldn't stop him.

"I had hoped for more time to woe you, but alas, thy drugs are quick. And the temptation to make you mine was too great." He let a finger trace her jawline. "I'm going to perform an actual handfasting, Hermione. A wedding ceremony of sorts. And this," he gestured around the room, "this will be our honeymoon suite." He leaned closer and lowered his voice, so it was husky and deep. "You should have known better than to come alone. And in secret. Everything that happens in the dreams happens in real life. I didn't want to force you, but," his hand ran over her breast, squeezing gently. "I can't wait any longer. You'll be mine in only an hour's time."

Hermione was frozen by the drugs, but her mind was still rapidly trying to find a way out. He was right; she had been foolish to come alone, and not tell anyone where she'd gone. Especially considering all the nightmares. She shouldn't have let her past relationship with Harry affect how she reacted to the current situation. And now, she was going to relive those dreams she'd been having for so long. She watched as Harry said some words, and then took a long, white cord from a nearby drawer. He wrapped around their wrists, tying it tightly.

"With this cord, I bind thee to me. Our love will be eternal, our relationship will be strong. No man can destroy two hearts joined so perfectly together." All right, it was a little hokey, but it was the only ceremony he'd been able to find quickly. The fine print said that if two hearts were joined, but one was forced, the only thing to break the ritual was a token from that person's true love. But after consummating the marriage, nothing could break the bond. All he had to do was hope that Ron did not find them before he finished having sex with her, and then she'd be his forever.

Hermione felt no different; she was still scared and unwilling. But with the potion in her body, she could do nothing but watch as her dreams turned to reality and any hopes of being with Ron were destroyed forever…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unsettling Realization

Ron felt disappointed when Hermione had blown him off to study, but he understood. She was still behind from her bad dreams and he knew he'd be no help with anything. So, he had pouted a little, kissed her cheek and went to find Harry. He hadn't really been spending a lot of time with his friend lately, and Harry seemed to be avoiding him, so Ron decided to talk to him and see what was bothering him.

He found Harry in the library at Hermione's usual table, pouring over a very dusty book. "Whatcha got there?" he asked, sitting down.

Harry jumped, and for a split second, it looked like he was glaring angrily at Ron. Ron blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Harry was smiling at him. _Must have been my imagination._

"You scared me!" Harry laughed quietly then motioned at the book. "I went for a walk last night to the Restricted section, and found a book on dream walking. I thought it might help Hermione."

Ron hadn't thought of checking that section for help. "Must be dark magic."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just thought I'd take a look, just in case." He looked up at Ron. "Has she been having any bad dreams lately?"

Ron shook his head. "No, we found out that when we sleep together, the dreams stay away."

Harry looked impressed. "Really?" Then he put on a teasing look. "So, you finally got Hermione in bed, eh?"

Ron blushed and looked away. "Actually, we haven't done _that_ yet. We're waiting. I want it to be perfect, which sounds a little mental, but I really love her. I want it to be special for both of us."

Harry had looked thoughtful. "Give her the ring yet?"

Again Ron shook his head. "I'm waiting until the next Hogsmeade weekend. Take her on a proper date, and then I'll ask."

"What a sentimental chap you are," Harry had mused. "Good luck, then." He stood.

"Oy, where you off to? Thought we could hang out for a bit. 'Mione kicked me out for the night, so she could study."

Harry smiled and looked at him. "You're out of luck. I have a date tonight." He slipped the book into his bag, and swung it onto his shoulder. "And I'm not saying with whom."

And then his friend walked away. Ron had had a hard time finding people to hang out with. But that's what happens when one of your best friends has a date and the other is your girlfriend who needs to study. He reluctantly went to find Ginny and beg her to spend some quality time with him. She'd had nothing better to do and agreed to play a few games of Wizards' Chess with him before dinner. They left the Common Room at six-thirty, after sending word to Hermione, who was too busy to join them.

When they had gotten back, well after seven, Ron sent Ginny up to get Hermione so he could give her the plate he brought back for her. When his sister returned, she was alone and puzzled. "Where's 'Mione?" he asked, looking expectantly behind her.

"Not there." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "She never said anything about leaving…"

"Maybe she went back to the library," Ron offered. He left Ginny in charge of the food and walked to the library a few floors below. Hermione wasn't there. He thought that maybe she had entered the Great Hall around the time he was leaving, so he missed her. When he checked, he found she wasn't there either.

Confused, Ron walked back up the several flights of stairs to the Tower. Ginny stood when he entered, looking around him for his girlfriend. "Any luck?"

"No," he grumbled, plopping onto the couch he so often shared with her. Ginny sat next to him. "Not in the library, the Great Hall or her room," he muttered. He felt hurt; if Hermione had wanted time alone, she should have just asked. He would have understood. Just then, her roommates entered. Things were still a bit shaky between him and Parvati, but they had been in the dorm when Ron and Ginny left for dinner, and they might know where Hermione was. "Hey, Parv?"

She turned to him, nose wrinkled. "Yes?"

"Know where Hermione went?"

Parvati shrugged. "She left not long after you did, looking all dressed up. I thought she went to meet you."

Ron's face blanched and he thanked her numbly. Hermione had left, _dressed up_? Harry had a date but with who, _he wouldn't say_? The thought of his best friend and his girlfriend, behind his back, made him clench his teeth in anger.

"You alright?" Ginny placed a hand on his back, concerned.

"I have to find 'Mione." Then he left.

Ron started on the ground floor, his thoughts racing. The two of them, together, laughing, kissing, cuddling, all behind his back. It was enough to drive any man insane. But as he made his way through the first and second floors, he came to a realization. Hermione and Harry hadn't been talking the last few weeks; in fact, they'd been avoiding each other like the plague. Hermione would turn quiet and cold whenever Ron mentioned inviting their other friend along; not like she was guilty, but like she just didn't like him anymore. Harry looked a wreck lately. Why did they suddenly seem to switch roles, Hermione sleeping well with no nightly visitors, and Harry getting no rest, tossing and turning throughout the night?

_No,_ Ron thought as he continued his search. _Harry couldn't be the one who was keeping Hermione so scared._ But then he had found that book, on a subject he had never heard, that sounded suspiciously like it was dark magic.

After a long search, Ron didn't know where else to turn. He instantly headed for the Room of Requirement, thinking as he paced the necessary amount of time, _I need to find Hermione_. He was hoping for a room full of tools to aid in his search, or a map with a big X on it. He would have found the Marauder's Map, but he didn't want to go through Harry's things without his permission, and besides, he usually carried it on his person, so it was with Harry wherever he turned out to be. The Room was the only way he could think of to find his girlfriend quickly without another two hour futile search.

The door appeared seconds later and Ron opened it, anxiously heading in toward his instruments to beginning searching. But when he looked around, he noticed the room looked more like a place he'd take Hermione than go to find her. Table for two covered in dirty dishes, music and candles, a huge four-poster bed…

Ron ran to the bed, yanking the guy off of it. On the bed, pale and unmoving, lay Hermione. She wasn't completely naked, but getting close. Ron's blood boiled and he shook with rage. He turned to the man he had just pulled off his girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shrieked, reaching for the guy's throat.

He took a step away, dodging Ron and managing to pull his wand out of a pile of clothing on the floor. He pointed at Ron, who stopped mid-run, holding his hands up in frustration. "I'm finishing what I started."

And then Harry petrified his friend before turning back to the bed and the woman laying there.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: This is the extremely physical chapter I warned about…if you don't like dirty stuff, please don't read. Harry gets kind of mean…

Chapter 10: The Final Nightmare

Something inside Hermione was screaming for her to do something. Ron had rushed in, unprotected, to save her, and she couldn't even open her mouth to warn him. Harry had taken his time this time, slowly undressing her, savoring every inch of uncovered skin. It would have been erotic if the situation wasn't so terrifying. And then, he had petrified Ron, who seized up like a board and fell to the floor.

Harry's touch, while still the same as in her dreams, now made her skin crawl. She felt no more shivers of delight at his insistent kisses, only indescribable disgust. How had she let it come to this? What had she been thinking? There was nothing exciting about being raped; she was finding that out the hard way.

"Where were we, my dear?" he mumbled into her hair. He was in heaven. Her skin was warm and the rest of it was just as soft as her hands. The resistance from her was nonexistent, thanks to that wonderful little potion, and taking off her clothes slowly instead of magically removing them all at once was so much more pleasurable. Harry let his fingers roam as they liked, knowing he'd get no rebukes from the girl underneath him. Soon, very soon, this would be his life. Every day, getting to hold her like he had so longed to; every night, ravaging her body until they both could handle no more.

Oh, the naughty thoughts running through his head. There were so many places he wanted to touch, to taste. He could wait no longer. Slowly, gently, he pulled her up into a sitting position. Kissing her feverishly, he wrapped his arms around her and reached around her back, unclasping her bra. He removed it quickly, taking in the sight of his beloved's naked torso. His hands snaked their way to her breasts, massaging them with his fingertips. His mouth lowered to one of her taut nipples, loving the freedom to move his tongue over it as he chose to.

Hermione felt sick. The warmth of his breath on her chest made her want to vomit. _No!_ she screamed in her head. _You're not the one I want doing this!_

Harry's body went rigid. _Perhaps _Ron_ would be the one you want?_ He sent his thoughts through her head. _He's a little indisposed at the moment_.

Hermione felt resolve fill her. _I still want him…and only him._

Harry's teeth came down hard on her nipple, causing her pain, but she had no way to express it. Tears started to form in her eyes as she watched him sit up, his face contorted in pure unadulterated rage.

"How can you still want him?" he snarled, pointing to the floor where Ron was laying. "I know I turn you on. I know how badly you want me. Want us. Don't make this harder than it has to be!"

_I'm not aroused in the slightest_, she thought, staring at him defiantly._ Your touch, your kiss. It just makes me sick._

Harry let out a growl and slapped her. "I've had ENOUGH!" He reached down and ripped her panties right off, causing her to gasp in surprise. "I've been patient. I've tried to show you how loving I can be, to prove how much I care. I've tried to make you happy. I've been nothing but understanding while you've taken time to accept us. But I'm sick of playing nice. I'm sick of not getting what I desire." He glared down at her, his mouth set in a firm line. "You're nothing but a tease, Hermione Granger. An evil slut who only wants to cause pain to the men who care about you." He sat her up and forced her gaze on Ron. "He's here because you lied to him and came to me. And he'll die after I finish what I've started." Harry's anger was blind; he knew Ron could still be a threat to his future and he had to silence him for good. "You keep reacting to me, knowing you want me, and yet you still push me away. I'm through."

With that statement, Harry stepped out of his boxers. He looked possessed, standing there seeming much bigger than he actually was. Hermione was crying freely now, knowing he was serious about killing Ron, and scared because she knew it was finally time for the final nightmare. The one she couldn't wake up from. She wondered if she'd remember any of this after it was over. If she would know what he did, but just not care, professing to love him unconditionally because he helped her see how much they needed each other. Or maybe she'd forget, and think Harry was the only one she'd ever loved. She wasn't sure which would be easier to understand.

Harry climbed onto the edge of the bed, stalking toward her on his hands and knees. He pulled his body on top of hers, kissing her hard on the lips. She felt her lips bruise. There was nothing loving in this kiss; raw want had won out in the end. Harry shifted her legs apart, his fingers forcing themselves inside her. She cried out in pain as his nails dug along the tender skin of her most sensitive area. It was then she realized she was getting use of her body back. The potions effects didn't last so long after all.

Without really thinking, knowing Harry would immediately see what she had in mind, she decided she would become the tease he accused her of being. Maybe she could stall him long enough for Ron to get up. She moaned and moved her hips just enough to appear to be accepting his rough touch.

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What are you doing?"

_Nothing, but it feels so good. Don't stop._ If she pretended she had no control over her body, he wouldn't notice if she made motions to Ron behind his back.

Harry relaxed a little, looking into her eyes. "Maybe my little slut does like it rough after all." His free fingers grabbed her nearest nipple and twisted it sharply.

Hermione disguised the moan of pain as one of pleasure. _Maybe she does…_ She moved one arm, forcing it to drape around his neck. She dug her nails into his back. Then she opened her eyes wide in fake shock. _How in the…_

Harry chuckled. "The potion must cause your body to react to physical pleasure. If you like pain so much," he said, twisting again, "all that lovey dovey stuff I was doing wouldn't have worked." He leaned into her neck, biting hard, breaking the skin.

It took all her strength to pretend to enjoy it and fight back tears. _Mmm, that feels wonderful…more_. Her nails dug deeper into his skin, causing his body to shake.

"I should punish you for being such a bad little slut," he murmured, thinking the verbal abuse must have been like sweet talk to his dirty girl. "I should punish you," he growled into her ear.

Quickly, without any warning, Hermione was flipped onto her stomach. A paddle materialized from nowhere and Harry propped her up, her behind in the air, face in the mattress. He pulled her hands behind her back and held them there. Then he began to spank her so hard she saw black spots in her vision. It was pain like she had never experienced.

Harry became more aroused with each passing minute. The thought of her taking any torture he dished out and enjoying it so much made him want to fuck her even more. He threw the paddle to the floor and moved so he was right behind her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you will scream."

His voice was demonic, more disturbing than in any of her dreams. She could feel him lining up, about to enter her, steal her virginity and make her fall desperately in love with him. She could sense his penis getting closer, dread overtaking every fiber of her being. He was moving fast but it felt like they were in slow motion. Her arms were still pinned behind her back and she couldn't squirm much on her legs for fear of hurting her nose, which the part of her face keeping her up.

Harry entered her deeply, causing her to scream the most bloodcurdling shriek he'd ever heard. She wasn't as aroused as he had thought; she felt dry around him, but he didn't care. Her scream only made him hornier. With quick hands, he used the handfasting cord to tie her hands tightly behind her, then grabbed her hips with his free hands, forcing himself deeper. He rammed into her, hard and fast, and he could feel her hymen burst, blood being the lubrication for this session.

"One more minute," he growled, his longing unbearable. "One more minute, and it'll all be over." But then he felt an instant pain and he fell backward off the bed.

Hermione felt the cords loosen and she sat up, sobbing uncontrollably in pain and fear. Ron had managed to get out of the petrifying spell and had hit Harry upside the head with the paddle he'd summoned. Ron handed her the dress she had worn but she just collapsed onto him.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I only agreed to come so he'd stop haunting my dreams," she cried into his chest. "He promised if I still only thought of him as a friend, he'd quit. And let us be." She looked up at him, tears rolling down her face. "I didn't know he would drug me and take advantage. He did the handfasting. If he had…" she choked, not wanting to continue, but knowing she had to tell Ron. "If he had come, I would have forgotten I love you."

Ron looked sheepish, still hurt that she hadn't told him everything, but trying to be understanding anyway. He pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I wanted to wait til this weekend, but I feel like I should give this to you now." He couldn't explain the desire to make sure she had it; some part of him thought it would be better for them if she wore it now.

Hermione accepted it, opening the little ribbon. She popped off the top of the box and gasped. She looked up at Ron in wonder. "A promise ring?"

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I love you. I want to be with you. Forever or longer." His smile was small. "Wish I could have done it at a more romantic time."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Believe me, your timing is perfect. Do I have to put it on myself?"

Ron grinned and slid the little piece of metal onto her left ring finger. Harry's eyes opened slightly, just long enough to watch his dreams shatter. Then he closed them, admitted defeat and let the darkness overtake him…

Harry woke up with a start. He looked at the clock beside his bed. Three thirty in the morning. _What an unbelievably awful dream_ he thought. _Hermione's like my sister. I couldn't have sex with her! And what about Ron? He's my best friend. I know how he feels about Hermione. I couldn't do that to him. That was seriously disturbing. _He rolled over and fluffed his pillow, trying desperately to erase the thoughts that were resounding in this head. _I need to get my sleep. Tomorrow's the day I go back to Hogwarts for my seventh year and I need to have my strength. _He drifted back into a restless sleep…

A/N: Hahahaha…all a dream…:D R/R


End file.
